Lentejas y otras cosas
by akagami hime chan
Summary: Haru y Gokudera discuten por el ridículo disfraz de la chica. ¿cómo acabará esto? *chan chan chaaaaaaaaan* -música de tensión, please


Una vez más, KHR no me pertenecen porque si lo hiciesen liaría a todos los personajes entre ellos y la historia perdería el hilo completamente.

Leed, pequeños, leed:

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una tarde de otoño en un pequeño lugar llamado Namimori, un peculiar grupo de jóvenes estaba reunido en un parque para pasar un rato juntos.

Tsuna, Gokudera y el resto estaban esperando impacientes a Haru, que llegaba tarde. Como siempre.

Gokudera comenzaba a cansarse:

-Décimo, en serio tenemos que esperar a esa mujer estúpida?

-No digas eso, Haru es nuestra amiga y tenemos que esperarla-dijo Tsuna.

El peliplateado sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-Che, tampoco es tan importante. Además, ¿no estarás mas a gusto sin ella acosándote a cada paso que das, Décimo?

-Que no. Además es amiga de Kyoko y ella quiere que venga- continuó Tsuna sin perder la paciencia.

-Por no hablar de esos disfraces tan espantosos que siempre se trae, me pregunto que

llevará puesto esta vez…- siguió Gokudera

*escalofrío general*

Todos se miraron unos a otros cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que seguramente, nuestra querida Haru estrenaría otro de sus extravagantes disfraces y sería el centro de atención de todos los que pasasen por ahí.

De pronto oyeron la alegre voz de la muchacha que les llamaba:

-¡Chiiiiicoooooos! ¡Haru está aquiiiiiiiiiiii!

Se quedaron pálidos, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo.

-oh vaya, no había caido en eso….-dijo Tsuna con nerviosismo.

-tal vez si no nos movemos ni hacemos ruido no nos verá- dijo Gokudera.

-estamos condenados, CONDENADOS! -repitió Tsuna.

-¿estamos jugando al escondite?-preguntó cierto friky del baseball.

-jijiji, que tontos sois, pobre Haru!-dijo una voz femenina.

-si, dejadla en paz-dijo Hana.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Me he dejado el spray de pimienta en casa!-volvió a hablar la voz nerviosa del principio ((A/n) pa' qué quiere Tsuna un spray de pimienta? LOL)

-¡NOS ESCONDEREMOS DE ELLA AL EXTREMO!- rugió Ryohei.

A esto le siguió un SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! por parte de varios de los amigos.

-no se preocupe, Décimo, lo protegeré con mi vida-dijo el fiel Gokudera.

-eh, gracias. Pero, eh ¿y si…nos tiramos al suelo y nos hacemos los muertos?-repitió la voz nerviosa del principio.

-Malditos herbívoros, callaos todos y dejadme dormir-gruñó alguien más

Tras unos segundos de silencio y de aguantar la respiración se oyó un "¿hahi? ¿Dónde están todos?"

Siguieron sin moverse un poco más hasta que:

-¡Ahí estáis!

Se oyó una maraña de tacos hasta que los amigos se arrastraron lentamente fuera de los arbustos.

Cuando todos habían salido se quedaron mirando a la recién llegada con la boca abierta.

-NoOoooooo…..-dijo Tsuna llevándose las manos a la cabeza al pensar en las miradas que les iban a echar por la calle.

-Ha..Haru! que bonit-t-to es ese disfraz! –dijo Kyoko ante la visión que presentaba su amiga.

-Siii…-fue lo unico que logró articular Hana.

-ese disfraz es AL EXTREMO!- exclamó Ryohei.

-Sabía que os gustaría- dijo feliz Haru dando una vuelta para mostrarles a todos su increíble disfraz: una antena parabólica en la cabeza, unas orejas de oso verdes fosforitas como diadema, un chaleco grande del mismo color, patas de oso de color amarillo, y una máscara de oso de colorines.

-em, y ...¿de… de qué vas disfrazada, Haru?

-de oso alienígena! A que es precioso?-exclamó Haru con un brillito en sus ojos oscuros

Dicho esto y tras un incómodo silencio cambiaron de tema.

Tsuna intentó taparse la cara cuando notó las miradas de desconcierto que les dirigían las personas que pasaban por el parque.

-Haaa-haaa-haaaaruu….-salió estrangulado de su garganta.

-¿Si, Tsuna-kuuuun?~ -preguntó amorosamente la morena.

-¿n-no pu-puedes cambiarte de ropa?

-¿eeeeeeeh? ¡Pero si me he pasado toda la tarde haciendo este disfraz! ¿No te gusta,

Tsuna-kun?

-No, no le gusta. Ni a él, ni a mí, ni a la gente normal ni a nadie- intervino Gokudera por lo bajo.

-Te he oído! Y ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-chilló malhumorada Haru girándose hacia él.

-¿qué eres, una niña pequeña? Deja de vestirte así, que das vergüenza ajena, mujer estúpida- le contestó.

-¿hahi? ¡No llames a Haru mujer estúpida! ¡Y deja de fumar, que te va a destrozar los pulmones!

-Haré lo que quiera, mujer estúpida- le espetó él acercándose a ella.

-¡Sí, tu eres más estúpido que yo! ¡Siempre tan protector de Tsuna! ¡No necesita que le persigas al baño y te ofrezcas "Décimo! Yo seré tu papel higiénico!"-imitó Haru su voz más grave sin apartarse por su mal humor.

-¡Yo no hago eso! Tú eres la que se pasa el día persiguiéndole y diciendo "Tsuuuuuna~ te aaaamo, te aaaaaamo~" –dijo él poniendo voz de falseto a su vez.

-¿y tu qué? ¡Obseso de Tsuna!

-¡Tú eres la que está obsesionada con el Décimo!

-¡No es verdad! ¡Lo que siento por él es amor puro!

-¡Pues yo siento devoción pura hacia él!

-¡Seguro! Todas las fujoshis que han visto este anime o han leído el manga saben que quieres que sea tu uke!- llegado a este punto sólo separaban sus caras un par de centímetros pero estaban tan absortos en su disputa que ninguno se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué?-logró decir Gokudera poniéndose rojísimo.

-Que tienes el cerebro del tamaño de una lenteja- se acercó más.

-tú eres una lenteja -se acercó aun más…

-¿a sí? ¡Tu madre es una lenteja!- más….

-¡Tu lenteja es una madre!- más…

-LA MADRE DE TU LENTEJA ES UNA…

-¡CALLAOS LOS DOS U OS MUERDO HASTA LA MUERTE, HERBÍVOROS!

Dicho esto, Hibari volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido otra vez.

Haru y Gokudera todavía se estaban recuperando del shock de la amenaza del prefecto y decidieron quedarse en silencio. Nadie se preguntó que hacía ahí Hibari, puesto que normalmente prefería pasar su tiempo en el tejado del colegio de Namimori durmiendo con su precioso y monísimo y suavito pollito amarillito, Hibird ((A/n) estoy fangirleando, dejadme T^T) y después de un rato de incómodo silencio siguieron con sus conversaciones.

Gokudera y Haru, sin embargo seguían en silencio y se acababan de dar cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras. Se pusieron rojísimos de la vergüenza. Aun así, ninguno de los dos se apartó.

Ella miró sus intensos ojos verdes y él clavó su mirada en sus inocentes ojos color chocolate.

El resto seguía inmerso en sus conversaciones y nadie les prestó atención. Si se hubiesen girado hacia el peculiar par, habrían visto como él la rodeaba con sus brazos y cómo ella temblaba ligeramente. Si se hubiesen girado habrían visto que ella cerró los ojos lentamente, se acercaron aún más el uno al otro y unieron sus labios suavemente.

Habrían visto la confusión en sus miradas cuando se separaron y el rubor en sus mejillas.

Y sobretodo, habrían visto que después de un momento, volvieron a besarse.

Pero esto habría sido si los hubiesen visto.

-tch, estos herbívoros…-Hibari puso una sonrisita de suficiencia y cerró los ojos para continuar con su siesta.

Pues este ha sido mi segundo fanfic. Tras otra mañana completamente perdida en leer otros fics y terminando un dibujo para DeviantArt, me he pasado un rato escribiendo esto. No sé si os gustará. Repito, críticas costructivas. (Y que sepáis que esto tiene la aprobación de mi hermana pequeña después de pasarse un rato riendose de mí porque había escrito "conversación" en vez de "conversación" y eso. Ya sabéis, las hermanas pequeñas son tan crueles,…*suspiro*) Si veis más errores decídmelo, please , please.

BTW! Puede que en un futuro (cuando acabe selectividad y no me quede ninguna asignatura que recuperar este verano) las traduzca al inglés si veo que le gusta a la people en general. Si la opinión general es que es una basura, podría pensarmelo mejor y no permitir que mi fic se extienda y contamine la mente de los anglo-hablantes (se dice así?) y borrarlo no dejar que esto vea la luz jamás. Es vuestra decisión, gente *presión, presión* xD

Que espero que os haya gustado ^^


End file.
